Sept consonnes et cinq voyelles
by Mimoo
Summary: Recueil de drabbles ou courts One-Shots, tous ratings, tous genres. Fred et Hermione ? Pour un "ensemble" il suffit d'additionner les lettres.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Huit consonnes et cinq voyelles**

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un reccueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Autorisation

**Rating : **K

.

Oui ben, à croire que j'en avais marre de polluer le disque dur de mon ordinateur de ces petites histoires sur Fred et Hermione que je ne publiais jamais ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture...

.

**Autorisation**  
>.<p>

Un léger bruissement, le bruit d'une feuille de parchemin que l'on tourne.

« Hermione ? »

Les doigts fins qui délaissent la prochaine lettre à envoyer à Harry et enfin les yeux bruns qui se tournent vers les siens. Et un sourire doux, son sourire bien à elle.

« Fred ? », s'amuse-t-elle à répondre puisqu'il ne parle toujours pas alors qu'il vient pourtant de l'interpeller.

Un autre sourire, mais son sourire à lui. Un ris plus mutin que doux, plus fort et plus exubérant. A l'image de son propriétaire.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

L'étonnement n'est pas feint. Il n'y a pas de colère ou de consternation dans les perles ambrées. Juste de la surprise.

Incrédulité d'entendre ça de la part du frère de son meilleur ami ? Non. Perplexité de se l'entendre demander aussi gentiment, galamment.

Elle n'a jamais eu à donner d'autorisation pour ça, on ne le lui demande pas en général.

Puis un hochement de tête affirmatif quoique hésitant.

Permission accordée.

.  
>.<p>

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Huit consonnes et cinq voyelles**

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un reccueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Le seul à le voir

**Rating : **K

.

**Le seul à le voir**  
>.<p>

Personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Harry l'avait vue passer devant lui, lui avait fait un petit sourire et était retourné à sa partie d'échec version sorcier en ruminant parce que Ron continuait à lui mettre la pâtée -et s'en vantait-.

Ledit Ron était tellement concentré sur la survie de son Roi qu'il avait à peine détourné les yeux pour la saluer, mais ça ne l'avait pas étonnée de sa part dans un sens.

En arrivant dans la cuisine elle s'était attendue à ce que Ginny au moins y fasse attention, puisqu'elle était une fille aussi, qu'elle accordait beaucoup d'attention à ce genre de chose n'en déplaise à ses frères et qu'elle était surtout une amie très observatrice.

Mais la petite rouquine avait repris son petit-déjeuner là où il en était après lui avoir dit bonjour.

Elle ne s'était attendue à rien concernant Molly et George, également présents dans la pièce. D'abord parce que Molly était occupée à sa vaisselle et lui avait adressé la parole en jetant un vague coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ensuite parce que George avait tendance à regarder autre chose que son visage -ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire, même si c'était flatteur-.

Personne n'avait remarqué et Hermione était un peu déçue, elle devait bien l'avouer. Pour une fois qu'elle faisait un effort...

« Salut la compagnie ! »

La jeune fille leva la tête de son bol de céréales, fit un petit sourire à un Fred en pantalon de pyjama et s'en retourna à sa contemplation matinale : le lait et les corn-flakes. Ginny bailla à sa gauche, George remua le contenu de sa propre tasse et Molly soupira de soulagement en voyant une éponge ensorcelée finir de récurer un dernier verre.

Fred passa devant eux, ouvrit la porte du frigo pour récupérer une bouteille de lait et revint vers eux d'un pas sautillant qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Il posa une main sur la table, juste à côté d'elle, et par réflexe la brune se redressa pour le regarder.

Le frère de Ron buvait à même le goulot de la bouteille, pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de planter ses yeux verts dans les siens et Hermione se reprit à sourire en les voyant se plisser -signe de sourire chez lui aussi-.

Puis elle avala quelques céréales, il reposa le lait sur la table.

« Ça te va bien. »

Hermione arqua un sourcil, interrogeant poliment et silencieusement Fred sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Le jeune homme désigna son visage, amusé.

« Ce maquillage, il te va bien. »

Personne n'avait remarqué... Deux rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la brune qui baissa la tête.

« Merci.

-Oh mais de rien. A la douche ! »

George émit un petit rire, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione pour se confirmer la présence dudit maquillage et certainement la féliciter de se montrer plus féminine. Mais Hermione resta fixée sur le dos du rouquin qui ressortait de la cuisine en trottinant.

.

**End**

.

Tapez 1 si vous trouvez ça niais. Tapez 2 si vous trouvez ça mignon. Tapez 3 si vous voulez un Fred chez vous. Tapez 4 si vous aimez les corn-flakes.

Merci d'avoir lu =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Huit consonnes et cinq voyelles**

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Un écho

**Rating : **K

.

L'idée de ce drabble là est partie de la phrase « Un _écho_ [...] que mon cœur veut _comprendre_ » (Loin du froid de Décembre, Anastasia u.u). J'avoue qu'il n'est pas des plus guillerets, quoique le rire de Fred restera éternel =)  
>.<p>

**Un écho**

.  
>.<p>

C'était arrivé comme ça. Un instant elle tenait sa petite Rose dans les bras, la seconde qui suivait elle se mettait à pleurer sans aucune raison apparente, les épaules tressaillant et incapable de pouvoir répondre à Ron qui paniquait.

Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait sur le coup, que c'était arrivé comme ça.

Ensuite elle avait compris. A force de démêler ses pensées, de revivre la scène dans sa tête encore et encore, elle avait mis la main sur l'élément déclencheur. Et elle avait été étonnée de constater à quel point l'être humain pouvait prendre sur lui, sur du long terme.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré à la mort de Fred, pas pour lui. Elle avait pleuré pour la fin de la guerre.

Elle avait vu tout le monde s'effondrer mais elle avait tenu bon, comme s'il s'agissait d'un devoir envers sa famille de cœur et ses amis. Si eux sombraient, elle, elle devait tenir bon. Que ce soit le jour de cette mort qui allait briser les Weasley ou à l'enterrement, ou bien pendant la période de deuil, elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme pour son aîné.

Mais ce soir tout était sorti. Des années à emmagasiner, des années à tout garder pour elle, en elle. Des années de flots continus s'étaient déversés.

C'était George qui l'avait provoqué. Ou plutôt, la pensée de George qui s'était marié et piaillait qu'il fonderait bientôt une famille, foi de lui. Hermione avait regardé le visage poupon de sa fille toute neuve et elle avait eu un sourire en imaginant George dans la même situation.

Parce qu'il le méritait, parce qu'il avait perdu quelque chose de plus précieux qu'une vie. Il méritait un renouveau à son tour.

Chose que Fred n'aurait jamais, et des années d'efforts avaient volé en éclats douloureux.

Elle avait repensé au jeune homme, l'image de ses sourires et de son rire après une farce s'était imprimée dans son esprit. Elle avait eu le vague écho de ce même rire, s'était rappelée à quel point il avait été plaisant d'être son amie toutes ces années à Poudlard. Elle avait revu les journées au Terrier, les après-midi au château. Elle avait retrouvé le Fred de son adolescence qui l'énervait, qui l'entraînait dans des fou-rires stupides.

Et elle s'était aussi rendue compte qu'elle n'aurait plus tout ça.

C'était absurde, après tout ce temps pourquoi comprenait-elle que c'était fini aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ce deuil tardif ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle avait tout pour toucher au bonheur ? Ça, elle ne l'expliquait pas, mais c'était là et elle avait pleuré la mort alors qu'elle célébrait la vie deux minutes plus tôt.

Et à présent, allongée, seule, la jeune maman repensait finalement à Fred en souriant, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

Hermione souriait parce qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait compris et résolu le problème de savoir comment elle en était arrivée à pleurer.

Et elle pouvait presque entendre le rire du rouquin, moqueur, devant son comportement toujours aussi studieux.

.  
>.<p>

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Huit consonnes et cinq voyelles**

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Question de morale

**Rating : **K+

.

**Question de morale**  
>.<p>

.

On les désapprouvait, fin de la discussion.

Bill et Charlie s'étaient accordés pour dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent à faire lorsque Fred leur avait demandé conseil, assurant que leur condition de « frères-poule » faisait d'eux les meilleurs confidents.

Percy avait pratiquement fait une crise cardiaque devant un tel déshonneur de la part de Hermione, devant le manque de rationalité de Fred. Mais bon, c'était Perce, et Fred n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très rationnel.

George avait été le plus compréhensif, normal puisqu'il avait le même esprit tordu que son jumeau, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait trouvé que cette idée soit l'idée du siècle. Il avait promis de ne faire aucun commentaire, par amour pour son double, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Ron évidemment avait sauté au plafond. Il avait hurlé, tempêté que tout ça n'était qu'un caprice de la part de Fred. Jamais encore Hermione ne l'avait entendu beugler autant, si longtemps et de manière si grotesque. Ils étaient partis du petit appartement en fuyant...

Ginny s'était montrée étonnement calme alors qu'elle leur exposait son point de vue. A ses yeux, non, ce n'était pas bien. Toutefois, s'ils étaient heureux, pourquoi pas. Elle avait fini par conclure que la décision leur revenait à eux et eux seuls.

Harry, finalement, avait ouvert de grands yeux, était resté silencieux un long moment, et avait éclaté en répétant qu'ils étaient fous. A répétition, dans un marmonnement à peine audible, et en désertant le salon en secouant la tête de dépit. Ils étaient fous.

Devant tant de mauvaises réactions, Hermione avait insisté pour garder leur dite décision pour eux. Molly et Arthur Weasley ne seraient donc au courant de rien. Mr et Mrs Granger ne sauraient rien non plus. Quant à la fratrie de rouquin, Fred allait s'assurer que tous croient à une immense farce.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Aussi, et dans le dos de tous leurs proches, Fred et Hermione firent prêter serment à Lee et Katie de se taire avant de regagner le Terrier pour un énième repas de famille.

Juste avant de frapper à la porte, Fred grommela qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avait vu leur suggestion comme quelque chose de mal. Hermione lui répondit dans un souffle que l'échangisme serait toujours considéré comme immoral.

.

**End**

.

Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là xD ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Sans commentaire

**Rating : **T

.

**Sans commentaire**  
>.<p>

.

Qui avait eu l'abjecte idée d'inventer les baguettes à la réglisse ?

Fred poussa un grognement qu'il s'efforça d'expliquer par la difficulté de son devoir de sortilèges lorsque George lui adressa un regard surpris. Sitôt assuré que son jumeau soit de nouveau plongé dans son rouleau de parchemin, le rouquin fit glisser ses yeux de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque et il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de gémir.

Avait-on le droit de manger ici ? Non hein. Alors pourquoi ?

Peut-être que c'était du favoritisme, que Mrs Pince adorait tellement Hermione qu'elle la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Dans ce cas il criait à l'injustice. Enfin... Il crierait à l'injustice quand cette imbécile aurait fini son petit manège.

Il l'aimait bien Hermione, mais là c'était indécent et il arrivait à la détester.

Le bâton de réglisse glissait lentement entre ses lèvres, ses joues se creusaient, et aussitôt la jeune préfète refaisait sortir le bonbon de sa bouche dans un bruit de succion qu'il entendait parfaitement, assit pourtant à deux tables d'elle.

De toute façon il était dans un tel état de tension sexuelle qu'il ne savait plus où était la frontière entre le réel et le fantasme. Peut-être qu'en fait il s'était endormi et rêvait, ou bien qu'il _croyait_ entendre ce petit bruit de succion, ou encore peut-être que Hermione faisait vraiment exprès de se montrer ainsi pour lui faire perdre le contrôle, chose qui lui paraissait hautement improbable.

Il lui avait bien dit, à George, qu'ils pouvaient très bien étudier dans le dortoir ! Mais non, cet abrutit avait tenu à aller à la bibliothèque. Dans un sens ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Hermione Granger serait là -quoique, Hermione et la bibliothèque ne faisaient qu'un-. George ignorait également, quand il avait conduit son frère ici, que ledit frère allait un instant lever la tête de leur devoir pour Flitwick, pensif, et tomber sur la vision d'une Hermione tout simplement obscène.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de manger ici. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sucer cette... cette _chose_... devant lui avec tellement d'application qu'il rêvait de voir autre _chose_ à la place de la sucrerie dans la jolie bouche fine.

Et puis c'était quoi cette manière de paraître si naïve, si innocente, consciencieusement penchée sur un bouquin poussiéreux, tout en léchant la fausse baguette dans toute sa longueur ?

Petit bout de langue rose, joues creusées, aspiration, suçotement, extirpage du bâtonnet. Hermione s'arrêta un instant de manger pour tourner la page de son livre et Fred retint bêtement son souffle, son pantalon comprimant une douloureuse érection. Il venait de penser qu'elle avait le devoir d'arrêter cette mascarade immédiatement... Maintenant il voulait qu'elle recommence et vite.

Son désir fut un ordre.

Hermione soupira d'aise en parcourant son bouquin des yeux pendant que sa main ramenait la friandise près de ses lèvres. Presque songeuse, elle eut même l'audace d'embrasser la surface noire avant de l'avaler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle avale autre chose...

« Fred »

Le rouquin sursauta et se tourna vers la gauche.

« Quoi ? », marmotta-t-il d'un timbre rauque.

George cessa de griffonner sur son parchemin, leva un peu les yeux et eut un sourire en coin.

« Tu bandes... »

Fred ferma les yeux en espérant en chasser l'image de Hermione et retourna à son devoir, bon gré mal gré. Promis, il intenterait un procès à l'inventeur du réglisse et aussi à Mrs Pince pour son favoritisme.

« Sans commentaire. »

.

.

**End**

.

Parce que nous, femmes, nous sommes toutes accordées au moins une fois pour le dire durant nos années de lycée : les garçons ne pensent qu'à ça xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **A tout à l'heure

**Rating : **K

.

.

**A tout à l'heure**  
>.<p>

.

Ron avait trouvé la solution, personne n'avait besoin d'eux pour l'instant.

Hermione prit la main que lui tendait le rouquin, prête à courir pour la énième fois de la journée, prête à combattre plus que jamais, prête à tout. Elle croisa un regard au hasard, s'y accrocha comme à une dernière bouée de sauvetage et fut rassurée par le sourire léger, toujours léger, de Fred.

Ce dernier, alors que Ron entraînait brusquement la jeune femme hors de la salle, inclina brièvement la tête et Hermione répondit à son signe d'un petit geste de la main.

Elle aurait aimé se réconforter une dernière fois, dire n'importe quoi aux autres du moment que ça voulait dire « à bientôt », mais son signe de la main fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire avant que Ron et elle ne quittent leurs amis pour regagner l'ancienne Chambre des Secrets.

Fred dut comprendre ce qu'elle n'avait su faire, et sa voix chantante fut une immense bouffée d'oxygène pour la brune une fois dans le couloir.

_« A tout à l'heure ! »_

.

**End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Engagement presque volontaire

**Rating : **K

.  
><strong>Engagement presque volontaire<strong>

**.**

**.**

« Vous savez, je ne vais pas me faire enlever non plus. »

George et Lee échangèrent un regard amusé et secouèrent la tête en même temps. Pour autant et comme le nota un Fred légèrement agacé, aucun d'eux n'accepta de sortir de la pièce et le jeune homme tapa sommairement du pied, son sourire commençant à disparaître. Sentant la menace George poussa un immense soupir mais prit Lee par le bras et lui désigna la porte de la chambre du menton.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

-Je vais très bien, j'ai juste besoin qu'on me fiche la paix cinq minutes, rouspéta Fred en enfilant son pantalon.

-Dans ce cas... On viendra te chercher quand ce sera l'heure », sourit gentiment son jumeau.

Fred opina d'un geste vague et enfin la porte se referma sur son frère et son meilleur ami.

Une fois dans le couloir, Lee s'adossa au mur et George l'imita, silencieux et pensif pour une rare fois dans sa vie. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment au cours duquel ils entendirent quelques hurlements provenant du rez-de-chaussée puis Lee passa une main dans sa nuque, la laissa retomber le long de sa chemise neuve pour l'occasion, et eut un petit rire qui attira l'attention de George sur lui.

« D'après toi, commença le brun en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, Est-ce qu'il est en train de se rendre compte qu'il va à l'encontre de toutes vos certitudes ? »

George ricana, enfonça ses paumes dans les poches de son propre pantalon de costard et hasarda ses pupilles sur le parquet vieilli.

« Tu parles de ces certitudes selon lesquelles un homme ne peut pas s'épanouir avec une seule femme ?

-Je me souviens de lui affirmant qu'il ne se laisserait jamais passer la corde au cou, confirma Lee qui feignit une expression des plus nostalgiques.

-Et tu te rappelles au mariage de Ron ? Il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne se marierait pas avant de s'être envoyé en l'air avec toutes les filles du monde. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en y repensant tous d'eux mais un petit bruit provenant de la chambre les interrompit peu après et Lee se reprit en fixant à présent la porte de bois avec une affection fraternelle qu'il ne montrait que rarement pour les personnes qu'il aimait. George hocha la tête négativement, à la fois désabusé, profondément ému pour ce qui arrivait à son double et en même temps totalement moqueur.

Songeur le rouquin se remémora toutes ces fois où Fred et lui avaient juré fidélité au libertinage -le plus souvent avec deux verres dans le nez-. Ce n'était pas le fait que l'un d'eux ait finalement succombé au cycle banal de la vie qui le surprenait maintenant que George y pensait de manière plus insistante, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il s'agisse de Fred. Fred à qui l'on avait longtemps prêté une réputation de Casanova frivole. Fred qui avait mis presque un an avant d'accepter les termes « amoureux » et « couple » dans la liste des mots de son vocabulaire. Fred qu'il avait failli amener à un médicomage le jour où il avait fait sa demande en mariage. Fred qui avait même dû boire une soirée entière avant de faire cette dite demande.

Un deuxième petit bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce où son frère devait s'habiller fit sourciller Lee et ce dernier se tourna vers George en perdant un peu de son calme.

« Il ne va pas tenter de se suicider quand même ?, s'inquiéta-t-il en ne sachant pas lui-même s'il était sérieux ou pas.

-Je pense pas, c'est pas son style, marmonna George qui s'était raidi.

-Mouais... Son style c'est plutôt la fuite. »

Nouveau rire, et étranglement collectif.

« Il va s'enfuir ! », s'exclama George alors que Lee sautait littéralement sur la poignée de la porte pour rouvrir.

Depuis l'étage inférieur, Ginny entendit plusieurs cris de surprise, un grand vacarme avant un « LACHEZ-MOI », puis le silence total. La jeune femme arqua un sourcil mais préféra ne rien savoir et arrangea le nœud papillon de Harry qui avait toujours autant de mal avec ce, et il s'agissait d'une citation, « fichu truc merdique qui sert à rien sinon à me faire passer pour un sapin de noël tout juste décoré ».

.

.

Désormais que le champagne avait fait un peu de son effet, Fred sourit largement et tendit sa main à sa toute nouvelle épouse qui le suivit sur la piste de danse en échangeant un clin d'œil avec Ron assis plus loin.

« Alors, heureuse ?, interrogea doucement le jeune homme une fois au milieu de tout un tas de couples.

-Très, confirma Hermione qui passa ses doigts dans les mèches rousses parcourant la nuque de son cavalier. Rassurée aussi.

-Pourquoi rassurée ? »

Hermione prit le temps de gratifier d'un sourire Parvati aux bras de Dean juste à côté d'eux avant de répondre.

« Je pensais sincèrement que tu prendrais la poudre de cheminette avant même le début de la cérémonie, avoua-t-elle avec un rictus goguenard.

-Moi ? Fuir mon propre mariage ?, glapit Fred en s'indignant. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait ça. »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête pour assurer ses dires mais Hermione ne resta pas dupe et fit la moue le temps qu'il suffise à Fred pour comprendre qu'il était percé à jour. Il eut au moins la décence de s'excuser d'un baiser pour ce qu'il avait tenté de faire.

« George et Lee m'ont épinglé au moment où je filais par la fenêtre, grommela-t-il franchement.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais me vexer, soupira la brune en apposant son front sur la clavicule recouverte de tissus.

-Désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je t'annoncerai que je suis enceinte ? »

Elle pouffa en imaginant la scène mais Fred se recula d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, et la jaugea longuement avec l'expression de celui à qui l'on annonce la mort d'un proche. Ajouté à cela qu'il était subitement devenu aussi blanc qu'un linceul.

« Je plaisantais, Fred...

-Mais tu ne.. tu ne vas pas... Tu n'es pas...

-Rendors-toi tu veux. »

.  
>.<em><br>_**End**

.  
>.<p>

… Bon allez xD Bonus :

.

Fred ouvrit un œil, le referma puis rouvrit les deux pour voir Hermione le regarder avec une certaine inquiétude. Le rouquin resta un instant perplexe en se redressant et une robe blanche posée non loin attira son attention.

« Fred..., tenta doucement la brune en posant une main sur son épaule nue. Calme toi et respire d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme commença à bégayer une suite de mots incompréhensibles, Hermione lui tendit un sac en papier, un brin moqueuse.

« Tout va très bien se passer, rien n'a vraiment changé tu sais. On est juste... mariés, plus engagés disons. Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde tu sais ! », rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en le voyant respirer laborieusement à l'aide de son sac.

Elle le laissa mourir d'asphyxie en soupirant à répétition, hésitant entre rire à gorge déployée devant le spectacle de son époux traumatisé ou appeler Molly pour conduire Fred à Ste Mangouste.

.  
><strong>Bonus -Off<strong>

Oui je sais, c'était parfaitement inutile le bonus ^^ Mais je l'avais tapé depuis un moment en tant que drabble suivant et je trouvais ça encore plus inutile, d'autant que j'avais pas envie de le supprimer =P

Pour ceux qui lisent « Ce qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard », vous avez dû vous rendre compte que j'ai repris le caractère que j'avais attribué à Fred ^^ D'ailleurs ça pourrait faire office d'épilogue quand j'y pense..


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Pas fait exprès

**Rating : **K

.

**Pas fait exprès**  
>.<p>

.

Fred n'avait jamais pensé qu'être le frère de Ronald Weasley pourrait un jour devenir le pire fardeau qu'il puisse porter.

Il avait compris qu'il allait devoir protéger ce petit-frère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour se défendre seul, il avait compris que son rôle était d'être énervant et envahissant, moqueur, de l'embêter juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Il avait aussi compris que Ron allait rapidement devenir le petit-frère chiant tout comme lui était l'aîné agaçant, qu'il allait devoir se le trimbaler dès qu'il sortirait avec George parce que « Ron veut jouer avec vous ». Oui Maman.

En gros il avait assez vite compris qu'être son frère serait parfois chiant, ou bien amusant, ou sympathique quand son cadet commencerait à grandir et s'intéresser vraiment aux farces -non plus à les subir ou les suivre bêtement-. Il avait compris tout ça.

En revanche il n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'être le frère de Ron serait un jour douloureux. Atrocement douloureux.

Ron ne lui avait rien fait, il n'y était pour rien. Tout ça c'était un accident, Merlin qui s'était amusé avec lui, Cupidon qui avait raté son coup et lui avait décoché une flèche en plein cœur. Hermione, plus simplement, qui s'était imposée dans sa vie d'étudiant, puis sa vie personnelle, et finalement dans son corps. Cette fille, il l'avait dans la peau. Et c'était un accident d'être tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il ne savait plus qui il était, il n'arrivait plus à vouloir être celui qu'il était. Car être Fred Weasley, c'était être le frère de Ron. Et être Ron, c'était être le garçon dont Hermione Granger était amoureuse. Sentiment réciproque, chose plus douloureuse encore.

Si encore Ron n'avait pas ressenti cet amour à l'égard de celle qui était pour l'instant sa meilleure amie, Fred aurait pu avoir une chance, même infime. Ou en tout cas il aurait cherché à la saisir, la provoquer s'il l'avait fallu. Il aurait pu réussir à séduire Hermione, il aurait pu réussir à se faire aimer. Seulement...

Seulement Ron _aimait _Hermione. Aussi.

Et Fred se sentait sale d'exister, d'avoir des ratés lorsque la brune était près de lui. Il se sentait mal lorsque son petit-frère partageait une plaisanterie avec lui. Il avait l'impression de trahir son propre sang.

Oh il aurait pu se battre. Il aurait pu essayer. Il l'aurait fait du reste, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Ron. Piquer une fille à son mec n'était pas glorieux en soi mais par amour on faisait beaucoup de choses stupides et il aurait pu faire ce genre de choses, s'il n'y avait pas Ron. Essayer de flirter avec Hermione, c'était trahir. Essayer de lui arracher un sourire, c'était trahir. Même lui parler revenait à le trahir.

Il avait choisi de s'effacer. Ça, ce n'était pas trahir. Disons que c'était se trahir lui-même mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de lui au fond ? Lui il avait George, ça suffirait. Ça _devait _suffire. Ça faisait mal ? Oui. Et alors ? Il aimait Ron, c'était dans son sang. Il aimait Hermione, c'était dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'un des deux, alors autant que ces dits deux restent près de lui sans rien savoir.

Il les aimait tous les deux.

« Aïe ! »

Il fallait sourire.

« Désolé Ronnie, pas fait exprès ! »

Et il ne parlait pas de leur bousculade malencontreuse.

Il n'avait pas fait exprès d'être son frère, il n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de la même fille que lui.

.  
>.<p>

**End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Fermer et ouvrir

**Rating : **K

.

**Fermer et ouvrir**

.  
>.<p>

_Fred,_

_J'ai trouvé ce bout de parchemin dans le salon. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires mais passons cette négligence, je veux que tu relises attentivement ce que tu as écrit, et je te retrouve de l'autre côté de la feuille..._

**Dix bonnes raisons de la fermer**

1- C'est Hermione

2- Si c'est Hermione, c'est que c'est la meilleure amie de ton frère, pas la tienne, celle de ton frère. Es-tu seulement son ami à ses yeux ? Non.

3- Elle et toi êtes sensés à peine vous supporter, du moins elle ne te supporte pas et ne te supportera jamais pendant que tu continueras à faire semblant de la dédaigner. Ce qui est suffisamment pitoyable et pathétique comme ça.

4- Elle est (peut-être, sans doute, certainement) amoureuse de Ronald. Ronald qui est ton frère et qui est (peut-être, sans doute, certainement) amoureux d'elle.

5- Tu es loin d'être son genre, trop turbulent, et elle n'est pas non plus ton genre, trop intelligente. Alors arrêtes d'y penser !

6- Elle ne te croirait pas de toute manière.

7- Même si elle te croyait elle te renverrait paître comme jamais on ne t'a renvoyé sur les roses. Tiens-tu réellement à obtenir la palme du plus beau râteau de l'année ?

8- Tu crois franchement que George ne se foutrait pas de toi après ça...

9- Tu as dix-huit ans, pas de temps à perdre pour des sentiments amoureux que tu n'es même pas en droit d'avoir.

10- Si jamais tu l'ouvres, au mieux tu finiras avec des furoncles sur la gueule, au pire tu subiras l'humiliation de ta vie et elle ne voudra plus jamais te parler.

**En gros : Fred, la ferme !**

**(à relire pour ton propre salut à chaque fois que tu flancheras et voudras ramper à ses pieds)**

_Ça y est ? Tu as relus tes propres inscriptions ? Très bien, alors avant d'aller te pendre de honte je voudrais que tu lises ceci :_

**Dix bonnes raisons de l'ouvrir**

1-Oui, Hermione, c'est bien moi. Jusque là tu as bon.

2-Tu as toujours été mon ami, Fred. Et c'est justement parce que j'ai d'abord été celle de Ron que nous le sommes devenus. Alors à mes yeux, tu es mon ami.

3-Tu fais autant semblant de me dédaigner que moi d'être agacée par tes agissements. Tu es insupportable, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu es aussi plus que ça et c'est ainsi que j'arrive à te supporter.

4-J'aimerais que George et toi ARRETIEZ avec cette histoire de « Hermione aime Ron et Ron aime Hermione, youpi ! ». Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de Ronald et il n'est PAS amoureux de moi.

5- De un, être trop turbulent ou trop intelligente n'est pas un défaut. De deux, regarde ton 3. Tu n'es pas mon genre, je ne suis pas ton genre, mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

6-Bon, je t'avoue que j'aurais eu du mal à te croire si tu me l'avais dit d'un coup...

7-Je te crois maintenant, et je ne comptes pas te renvoyer paître. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire obtenir la palme du plus beau râteau, ni celle du courage d'ailleurs (T'es sûr d'être un Gryffondor ?).

8-George ne dira rien puisque je ne vais pas t'envoyer sur les roses quand tu te décideras enfin à venir me parler.

9-Depuis quand n'a-t-on pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments amoureux à dix-huit ans ? Je veux et j'exige que tu restes amoureux de moi.

10-Si enfin tu l'ouvres, je te promets qu'au pire tu n'auras droit qu'à un baiser de ma part.

**En gros : Fred, ouvre-la !**

**(à relire pour notre propre salut chaque fois que tu douteras de toi ou de moi -et tu as ma permission pour ramper à mes pieds-)**

_Maintenant que tu as lu tout ça, j'espère que tu viendras me voir.  
>Je t'attendrai dans le jardin cette nuit...<em>

_Hermione._

.

**End**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **23/26

**Rating : **K+

.

**23/26**  
>.<p>

.

Fred était un alphabet à lui tout seul...

_A pour Affligeant._

_B pour Bébé._

_C pour Calamité._

_D pour Désolant._

_E pour Emmerdeur._

_F pour Fauteur de trouble._

_G pour Grandiloquent._

_H pour Harassant._

_I pour Irritant._

_J pour Joueur._

_K pour Kitsch._

_L pour Lunatique._

_M pour Mauvais perdant._

_N pour Nonchalant._

_O pour Obtus._

_P pour Pataud._

_Q pour Querelleur._

_R pour Râleur intempestif._

_S pour Sibyllin._

_T pour Têtu._

_U pour Usant._

_V pour Vénal._

_W... _Là elle séchait.

_X... _Elle passait son tour.

_Y... _Joker ?

_Z pour Zélé_

Ginny osa un sourire devant la liste de Hermione qui chercha des adjectifs qui lui permettraient de qualifier Fred et commenceraient par les trois lettres manquantes. Suite à quoi elle s'énerva franchement sur son bout de parchemin, le ratura de tous les côtés et finit par le froisser en ruminant.

Qu'importait, de toutes manières, que Fred ne soit pas _totalement_ un alphabet de mots peu gratifiants à ses yeux. Il aurait très bien pu être un véritable goujat ou le pire des salauds, Hermione aurait tout de même craqué. Un seul sourire de lui et elle craquait... Pas n'importe quel sourire, ça non.

Tiens !

Fred venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avec Harry. En remarquant sa petite-amie le rouquin se tourna vers elle, lui fit un clin d'œil et lui balança son plus beau sourire à la figure. Un sourire léger, en coin, bizarrement tendre et dénué de moquerie. Hermione se renfrogna, rougissante, irritée.

Mais ça elle le savait déjà, elle l'avait marqué qu'il était irritant...

.

**End**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Marche avec moi

**Rating : **K

.

**Marche avec moi**  
>.<p>

.

Pardonner était toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et pas seulement au sens métaphorique du terme. Non. « Je te pardonne », c'était facile de l'articuler. Mais le penser vraiment, pardonner vraiment, c'était plus compliqué. Même si elle l'avait excusé et avait repris sa marche, Hermione n'était pas sûre d'arriver réellement à lui pardonner.

Il y a quantité de choses à ne pas faire. Qui ne se disent pas, avec lesquelles on n'a pas le droit de s'amuser, qu'on doit prendre en considération et respecter. Ses sentiments et elle par exemple. Ou leur couple, tout simplement. Il devait respecter leur couple, faire en sorte qu'ils s'entendent, faire des efforts, comme elle en avait toujours fait.

Alors elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait vraiment avancer sans regarder en arrière maintenant, sans regarder ce qu'il avait fait.

Toutefois, et tandis que Fred continuait à s'écarter d'elle, marchant en sens inverse comme elle lui avait hurlé de le faire après lui avoir dit « je te pardonne », Hermione fut saisie par la douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine au-delà des mots. Ce soudain mal-être n'avait rien à voir avec la notion de pardon, c'était tout autre.

Elle lui avait demandé du temps pour réfléchir, il s'était encore amendé, en pleurant -ce qu'elle devait prendre en compte le connaissant-, s'était excusé de ne pas être un homme parfait, avait juré qu'il ne la blesserait plus jamais. Pour le faire taire et empêcher ces larmes qui l'effrayaient de sa part, elle avait accepté ses excuses. Sur le coup elle avait eu un pincement au cœur en se demandant si elle arriverait à accepter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais maintenant... Maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à marcher. Pas s'il n'était pas à côté d'elle pour le faire.

« Attends ! »

Peut-être était-elle stupide ? Oui. Sûrement. Stupide et faible. Incapable de pardon, incapable de vivre sans lui néanmoins.

« Reviens... Reviens ! »

Elle avait toujours été extrêmement fière pourtant. Sa conscience lui rappela que Fred était fier lui aussi, et qu'il avait pleuré pour elle quand même, en en faisant fi. Si lui s'abaissait à pleurer devant elle, elle pouvait bien se montrer faible et afficher sa dépendance à cette drogue qu'étaient les sentiments.

Du moment qu'il continuait à marcher avec elle.

.  
>.<p>

**End**

.  
>.<p>

Pourquoi Hermione doit-elle pardonner à Fred ? Eh bien je n'avais pas envie de trouver une raison, à vous de voir =) Tromperie, humiliation, farce de trop, etc.


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Sous le pont Mirabeau

**Rating : **K

.

**Sous le pont Mirabeau**  
>.<p>

Fred Weasley était un grand enfant, elle le savait depuis un moment. Vivre de rire et de joie, ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes, passer son temps à se plaindre, chouiner, rire de nouveau, concocter des plans pour embêter le monde. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans doté du cerveau d'un enfant de six ans. Sept, si elle était gentille. Il lui arrivait d'être sérieux par moment, mais généralement cette impression d'application disparaissait avec ses grands sourires de fausse innocence.

Tout ça elle le savait, pourtant ça n'empêcha pas Hermione d'être surprise lorsque Fred vint se blottir contre elle sur le canapé du salon, sa tête sur son épaule, pelotonné comme un petit garçon auprès de sa mère. Bien qu'attendrie, la brunette fit claquer sa langue contre son palais de façon sèche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Les épis roux se redressèrent au même titre que leur propriétaire qui sourit légèrement, une fossette se creusant sur sa joue.

« Je m'ennuie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

George était malade. Raison pour laquelle les jumeaux avaient d'ailleurs rappliqué à la maison familiale pour que le jeune homme se fasse cajoler par leur mère. Raison également pour laquelle, Hermione le devinait, Fred devait s'ennuyer. Elle était même surprise qu'il n'ait commencé à trouver le temps long qu'au bout de deux jours à errer seul dans la cour.

Prise d'une certaine pitié, et toujours attendrie malgré elle, la jeune fille soupira mais ne repoussa pas le corps chaud collé à elle. Elle souleva son livre de ses genoux pour le lui montrer, anticipant déjà une fuite immédiate. Fred et livres ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Comme les études. Comme les responsabilités. Comme beaucoup de choses en fait qui ne soient pas basées sur l'amusement.

« Je lis, indiqua-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure et Fred opina, son nez se frottant par la même sur la chemise au parfum féminin dont il inspira une bonne bouffée en toute discrétion.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

S'emmerder ne lui donnait pas le droit de l'emmerder elle...

« Des poèmes français, maugréa-t-elle en souhaitant par-dessus tout qu'il se taise.

-Des poèmes d'amour ?, railla Fred dont une mèche de cheveux vint chatouiller la joue de Hermione.

-Pas seulement. Des poèmes. C'est un recueil. »

Et après avoir chassé les cheveux de son visage -bien qu'ils constituent une caresse plaisante- elle se remit à lire, espérant qu'il comprenne être indésirable.

« Tu peux m'en lire un ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir... »

_Et si ça peut te tenir tranquille._

« Oh mais tout ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi me fera _plaisir_ », assura Fred avec un sérieux inébranlable mais un discret sourire audacieux.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Non. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas savoir ce qu'il entendait par plaisir. Mieux valait en finir tout de suite. Avec un peu de chance il irait embêter quelqu'un d'autre dès qu'elle aurait ouvert la bouche, ou mieux, il allait s'endormir en trouvant cette occupation barbante. Un enfant, ça n'aime pas les poèmes s'ils ne parlent pas du père noël, de la petite souris ou d'un truc distrayant.

_Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine_

_Et nos amours  
>Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne<em>

_La joie venait toujours après la peine_

Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
>Les jours s'en vont je demeure<p>

Les mains dans les mains restons face à face

_Tandis que sous_

_Le pont de nos bras passe_

_Des éternels regards l'onde si lasse _(*)

« _Vienne la nuit..._

-Je t'aime.

-_Sonne l'h._.. Pardon ? »

Fred se détacha d'elle dans un mouvement léger, lui offrit un nouveau sourire, et se pencha pour lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se retirer et se lever en baillant. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, observa son visage surpris et éclata de rire.

« Désolé, je pourrais t'écouter des heures me lire ces trucs, mais je te laisse digérer le fait de devenir la petite-amie du grand Fred Weasley tranquille. A plus ! »

Sur ces mots il disparut de son champ de vision aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé en sifflotant, toujours aussi gamin, et Hermione resta perplexe, son livre en main, le cœur battant.

.  
>.<p>

**End**

.  
>.<p>

(*) _Sous le pont Mirabeau_, Guillaume Apollinaire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Huit consonnes et cinq voyelles**

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un reccueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Bagatelle

**Rating : **K

.

Suggestion : Taper « Bagatelle for violin & piano (Buzzer Beat) » sur Youtube =)

.

**Bagatelle**  
>.<p>

Hermione rangea un nouveau pull dans sa malle grande ouverte, se tourna dans l'optique de récupérer quelques vêtements supplémentaires mais fut stoppée dans son élan par la vision d'un Fred concentré sur l'écrin de son vieil instrument. Assis sur le rebord du lit bien fait, le jeune homme caressait distraitement la surface noire, comme s'il pouvait en percer des secrets inconnus du commun des mortels.

Amusée, la brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est un violon, le renseigna-t-elle en se demandant pourquoi il paraissait obnubilé par l'objet.

-Je sais, répondit distraitement son vis-à-vis avec un petit sourire. Mais je savais pas que tu en jouais.

-Oh... En fait je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de cours. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Après tout, qui aurait l'idée tordue d'acheter un instrument assez cher si c'était pour prendre deux-trois leçons de solfège et s'arrêter. Surtout lorsque l'étudiante était Hermione.

« J'ai commencé à dix ans, et j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard l'année suivante alors... Je me voyais mal l'amener là-bas.

-Dommage. »

Puis, après ce soupir discret, le rouquin entreprit d'ouvrir l'étui et il resta un instant émerveillé devant le bois vernis soigneusement entretenu avant de l'en sortir et le déposer délicatement à côté de lui. Pareil à un enfant devant son cadeau de noël, Hermione le vit -avec une certaine fascination- récupérer un archet plus long que son bras et en caresser les crins. La seconde suivante il s'appliquait à le tendre.

« Tu sais en jouer ? », s'étonna la brune en constatant qu'il agissait en connaisseur.

Fred ricana, chercha un bout de résine dans une poche à l'intérieur de l'écrin et tout en s'appliquant à en frotter les brins de l'archet désormais prêt à glisser sur les cordes du violon, planta son regard dans le sien.

« Les sorciers aussi, jouent de la musique. Et ouais, je sais en jouer. Un geste désespéré de la part de Maman pour nous tenir tranquille, George et moi, quand on était gosse. »

La jeune fille oublia momentanément ses bagages, vint s'asseoir près de lui et l'observa pendant qu'il reposait la résine, récupérait le violon et le plaçait dans une position parfaite entre son menton et le creux de son épaule érigée.

« Il est pas accordé je suppose ?, demanda-t-il en ultime vérification mais Hermione retrouva son sourire.

-Si. Je n'en joue plus mais j'en prends soin quand même, et tu sais comme j'aime la perfection du détail. »

Sur cette touche de dérision qui leur arracha un petit rire commun, Fred déposa l'extrémité de l'archet sur la corde la plus grave. Si les premières notes firent office de courts échauffements, celles qui suivirent s'élevèrent dans une mélodie parfaitement juste, bien rythmée et correctement mesurée. Hermione reconnut rapidement une pièce qu'elle avait souvent écoutée, petite, et elle ferma les yeux une minute.

Une minute qui suffit à faire vibrer toute la pièce et à l'envelopper dans une sorte de cape douce et chaude. Elle avait oublié le son unique de son propre instrument à force de ne plus s'exercer... Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas de Fred. Il n'avait jamais dû s'arrêter, lui, sinon quoi il n'aurait jamais pu tirer la mélopée avec une telle justesse. Et un maintien là encore parfait remarqua-t-elle quand ses paupières se relevèrent.

Il était extrêmement curieux de voir ce garçon en particulier jouer du violon, appliqué et consciencieux. Ses doigts étaient incroyablement agiles pour quelqu'un qui était batteur dans une équipe de Quidditch. Hermione devait également admettre qu'il était assez craquant ainsi, sans ses grands airs habituels. Qu'il s'agisse de la musique résonnant à ses oreilles ou la vue de Fred en train de la jouer, tout était harmonieux.

« Alors ? »

La brune sursauta, surprise qu'il ait déjà fini, déçue également.

« C'était beau, bredouilla-t-elle en le voyant attendre son verdict.

-Évidemment, taquina-t-il en retour.

-Et tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? »

Fred sourcilla, interdit.

« Des talents cachés », précisa Hermione en tirant la langue sans raison.

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il en profite pour se vanter et se mettre en avant mais le frère de Ron se contenta d'un rictus énigmatique, se reprit à contempler pensivement l'instrument et secoua finalement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Vous les avez tous découvert, Miss Granger. Les farces, et le violon. Et bien sûr cette faculté phénoménale à agiter les foules. »

Puisqu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, Fred l'imita et tira la langue à son tour.

« J'ai le droit à un autre morceau ? »

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, il se repositionna, mais avant qu'elle ne soit totalement installée en tailleur pour mieux l'écouter et qu'il se remette à jouer, Fred se pencha un peu vers elle.

« Je te joue ce que tu veux, si tu acceptes enfin de dire à ma famille qu'on sort ensemble. »

Bizarrement, Hermione trouva que la honte du siècle n'était qu'un prix peu cher payé si elle pouvait l'écouter faire grincer les cordes de son violon jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

.

.

**End**

.  
>.<p>

Oui c'est guimauve, et mièvre xD Mais on aime tous ça de temps en temps. Pis d'abord vive le violon et les sentiments dégoulinants :P


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Mort alternative

**Rating : **K

.

**Mort alternative**  
>.<p>

Dans la Grande Salle on n'entendait que des sanglots. Hermione essuya furtivement ses yeux, continuant à bercer Ginny dans ses bras pendant qu'Arthur et Percy s'activaient autour du corps sans vie. Elle tourna un peu la tête pour voir Molly calmer l'espèce de crise d'hyperventilation de George et en revint à Fred qui souriait toujours dans son inconscience.

Hermione sentit une autre larme glisser sur sa joue et ses paupières se fermèrent en même temps que Percy rabattait un drap sur son frère décédé.

« Attends ! »

Au hurlement que poussa Arthur, tout le monde s'immobilisa et se tourna vers le père de famille. Ce dernier était livide et fixait le tissu blanc recouvrant Fred. Percy se redressa, les pans du drap toujours en main.

« Il... »

Personne ne comprit pourquoi Arthur s'agenouilla précipitamment sur le cadavre, ni pourquoi il rejeta le drap -et Percy par la même occasion- sur le côté, encore moins pourquoi il posa soudain son oreille sur la poitrine de son fils qui se soulevait légèrement pour s'abaisser tout aussi lentement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Ginny fut expédiée des bras de Hermione, la seule apparemment à avoir saisi ce qu'il se passait.

« Il respire ! Molly, il respire ! Fred respire ! »

Il y eu un bref éclat de rire qui s'acheva sur une mauvaise toux et Arthur sursauta en même temps que Hermione.

« Ben... bon sang... Vous z'en a.. fallu du temps... pour vous en rendre compte... »

Molly hurla, en chœur avec Ginny et Percy. Hermione et Ron, choqués, virent passer George à la vitesse de l'éclair. Arthur tomba sur les fesses, la main sur le cœur, et contre toute attente Fred prit appui sur ses coudes pour essayer de se relever. Il était toujours dans un sale état mais il respirait vraiment, et c'était bien lui qui venait de parler.

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu pouvais pas nous le dire tout de suite !, s'écria George dans un trémolos et en étreignant son jumeau de toutes ses forces.

-Désolé... trop marrant d'vous voir tous... tous paniquer. Mais t'me fais mal Forge. »

Ce fut sans doute le déclic pour Molly qui, au lieu de venir enlacer son fils, s'éloigna en pleurant et en appelant Mrs Pomfresh.

« Tu t'_amusais_ ?, s'étrangla Percy à l'égard d'un Fred ressuscité.

-'Solé.

-On te croyait mort espèce d'imbécile ! »

Ça, c'était Hermione. Fred leva la tête vers elle par-dessus l'épaule de George et un sourire rayonnant ourla ses lèvres.

« Si tu y tiens, j'peux faire semblant d'y passer une deuxième fois. »

Il était stupide et elle était heureuse. Aussi lui tira-t-elle la langue avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus bel.

.

**End**

.

Ouais ben moi, j'l'encaisse toujours pas la mort de Fred xD Rowling avait pas le droit de faire ça à George ! Monstre ! Cruella ! Donc ouais, je l'ai ressuscité, et toc =D


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Le temps d'une déclaration

**Rating : **K+

.

**Le temps d'une déclaration**  
>.<p>

.

« Mh...Alors voilà... Je je... Roh bon sang Hermione ! C'est pas la fin du monde non plus... Bon... »

Hermione inspira, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et se replanta devant son miroir. Elle penserait à tuer Ginny plus tard pour lui avoir mis cette idée stupide en tête. Comme si un entraînement allait pouvoir lui apporter une aide quelconque. Elle se ridiculiserait, c'est tout.

« Écoute, si je voulais te parler seule à seul c'est parce que... T-tu... Tu me plais ? »

Non, ce n'était pas sensé être une question mais une affirmation. Agacée par son comportement stupide, son miroir n'allant certainement pas la mordre, Hermione passa une main sur son visage et prit une inspiration plus forte que les précédentes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son air se fit plus sérieux qu'en temps d'examens et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas vraiment souriante.

« Fred, tu me saoules. »

Elle acquiesça, sûre d'elle à présent.

« Je t'aime, et j'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Je pense à toi tout le temps, je fais des gaffes impensables, je ne peux même plus me concentrer quand je lis. Bien sûr je ne te parle même pas des rêves bizarres que je fais la nuit. »

…

« Oh mon Dieu je ne peux pas dire ça, glapit la brune en devenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Pourquoi pas ? Moi j'aime bien la perspective », lança alors une voix affreusement narquoise et Hermione bondit en se retournant.

Appuyé de sa paume sur l'encadrement de la porte, l'autre main calée dans sa poche, Fred lui adressa un grand sourire amusé.

« Quelque chose à me dire, 'Mione ? », reprit-il d'un ton affectueux devant le visage décomposé de la jeune fille.

.

**End**


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline devant le génie de J.K Rowling et l'existence de ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et de ficclets, par conséquent les histoires qui s'enchaînent ne sont pas liées entre elles.**

**Sous-titre : **Globalement belle

**Rating : **K

.  
>A lire avec «<span> The Scientist <span>» de Coldplay dans les oreilles, une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et... peut-être... un paquet de mouchoirs près du clavier pour les plus émotifs (bien que ce ne soit pas bien méchant et que ce ne soit pas du registre du drame)

Lisez sans crainte mes amis =)

.

.

**Globalement belle**

.  
>.<p>

« On n'a jamais été vraiment proche tous les deux. »

La remarque était juste, sincère, sans arrière-pensée ni regrets. Hermione opina distraitement, lui montrant qu'elle avait eu cette sensation également concernant leur relation, et elle eut un léger sourire alors que Fred s'asseyait près d'elle en jouant avec un petit caillou. Elle n'était pas franchement surprise de sa soudaine venue, pas non plus de la teneur de ce premier propos alors qu'il aurait pu s'excuser de la déranger ou bien ne rien dire du tout.

« Tu crois qu'il fera beau demain ? »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en réponse et leva le nez vers les nuages de toutes les couleurs, pâles, qui leur offraient un havre de sérénité. Néanmoins rien ne laissait prévoir quel temps il pourrait bien faire lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain. Le ciel semblait clair, rosé, magique, pourtant d'un moment à l'autre Hermione sentait qu'il pourrait devenir sombre et incertain, mauvais et colérique.

« Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontré, toi ? », demanda encore Fred en faisant la moue.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le regarda pour la première fois. Elle s'amusa de voir les lèvres tordues dans une grimace, le front plissé et les sourcils froncés à la fois de façon énervée et incrédule. On aurait pu le confondre avec un enfant. On l'avait toujours confondu avec un enfant. Seulement ses paumes, sa taille et ses épaules démontraient d'un âge plus avancé que celui qu'on pourrait lui attribuer.

« Dans le Poudlard Express je crois, dans le couloir », répondit-elle alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir quand au juste, elle avait eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Fred Weasley.

Il secoua la tête, quelques mèches rousses s'éparpillèrent sur son front, et sa moue disparut au profit d'un sourire léger et doux.

« Sur le quai. Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, c'était sur le quai. Tu semblais un peu perdue et Neville a trébuché devant toi. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Sa mémoire lui revenait, elle revoyait les rougeurs sur les joues rondes du jeune Londubat de onze ans empoté et encombré de son imposante malle de sorcier, affairé à faire tenir en place son crapaud sur son épaule. C'était ce même crapaud qui les avait rapprochés quelques minutes plus tard, dans le compartiment qu'ils s'étaient trouvés après qu'elle l'ait aidé à se relever quand, effectivement, il avait trébuché. En revanche elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Fred sur le quai 9 3/4.

Fred lança son caillou dans les airs et tous deux observèrent les reflets du soleil couchant sur le bout de caillasse grisâtre. Il n'y eut aucun bruit lorsque la pierre rencontra la surface bleutée du ciel et se fit happer comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un grand océan.

« On était assis à côté pendant le repas aussi, je crois », rajouta Hermione en sourcillant.

Fred se laissa tomber en arrière, en appui sur ses coudes, et l'herbe lui caressa les membres tandis qu'il levait des yeux pétillants de tous les sentiments possibles vers elle.

« Je crois aussi. Mais j'en suis plus très sûr. Peut-être que c'était le repas du lendemain, ou encore après.

-Peut-être... »

Un mince silence apaisant les enveloppa, Hermione prit conscience de l'absence du moindre bruit et elle arqua un sourcil plus surpris, sa tête dodelinant lentement pendant que ses pupilles papillonnaient tout autour à la recherche d'un insecte, d'un animal ou d'un être humain. Mais il n'y avait personne. Juste eux, le paysage fantastique et le silence. Elle poussa un profond soupir et Fred pouffa doucement.

« Ça y est, tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça et la plénitude qui occupait son cœur la minute d'avant s'évapora comme neige au soleil, laissant des débris d'amertume, de tristesse et de douleur qu'elle ne tenta pas de balayer.

« De toute manière tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça, Hermione. Ces sentiments seront toujours ancrés en toi quand tu repenseras à la guerre, à tout ça, à moi. »

En temps normal elle aurait été stupéfaite de voir à quel point quelqu'un pouvait être perspicace, mais là elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était même heureuse que Fred puisse lire dans son esprit comme il l'entendait. Elle était soulagée ainsi. Quelques fois il serait tellement simple que les gens puissent lire dans les pensées des autres.

« Oui mais parfois la vérité sur ce que quelqu'un pense de nous est trop difficile à avaler. Les mensonges sont les meilleurs maux de l'homme », objecta Fred d'un ton tendre qu'elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà entendu utiliser.

_Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches tous les deux._

« Je peux te poser quelques questions ? De toute façon tout est dans ma tête, je peux faire ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione s'allongea à son tour dans les brindilles de verdure qui lui chatouillèrent la nuque. Elle roula sur le côté, Fred baissa un peu la tête vers elle et se contenta de garder son sourire éclatant de douceur. Elle pouvait, si elle voulait, l'interroger sur tous les sujets qu'elle désirait. Fred n'était pas homme à se défiler, il répondrait à n'importe quoi. Quand bien même ce serait gênant ou embarrassant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Rassurée sur ce fait Hermione glissa sa main sous son oreille et son menton sur son bras replié.

« Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de vivre ? Est-ce que la vie est vraiment aussi belle qu'on ne le croit ?

-Eh bien... Je suppose que oui. C'est un cadeau précieux en tout cas, il ne faut pas s'amuser à la gaspiller. Dans son ensemble elle est belle. C'est comme une règle générale, la vie est globalement belle. Rarement magnifique ou aussi magique qu'on pourrait le dire, mais globalement belle pour celui qui sait se relever des coups qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de donner et l'affronter jusqu'au dernier souffle.

-Donc c'est une guerre ? », chuchota la brune paisiblement.

Il opina.

« Une guerre contre soi-même principalement, contre les autres le reste du temps.

-Et toi ? Tu te bats contre toi-même ?

-Évidemment. Contre cette part de moi qui veut toujours avoir raison, contre cette autre qui n'a pas assez confiance en elle, contre mes tendances au pessimisme, contre mon envie d'embêter tout le monde, contre mes défauts, mes qualités. C'est en se battant contre soi-même qu'on apprend à savoir qui l'on est et ce dont on est capable de faire. C'est ce qui nous encourage à aller de l'avant sans se retourner. C'est ce qui nous aide à nous relever et affronter l'existence. »

Hermione y réfléchit un instant, lui donna finalement raison et ses paupières se fermèrent.

« Je pensais que tu te lancerais dans de grands débats philosophiques, pas que tu partirais aussi vite », se moqua le jeune homme près d'elle.

Elle l'entendit bouger, sentit bientôt un souffle sur sa joue, une main dans son cou, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir le rouquin allongé contre elle.

« C'est ce qui va se passer si je m'endors ? Je vais m'en aller ? »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je veux rester. Mon cœur me demande de rester. »

Et une larme coula avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte.

« Mais je suis fatiguée, Fred. Je suis tellement fatiguée...

-Alors dors, Hermione.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tout le monde va tellement mal depuis que tu es parti, protesta faiblement ladite Hermione dans un sanglot.

-Alors tu devrais leur dire que tu as fait un très beau rêve cette nuit. Tu devrais aussi leur dire qu'il y a plusieurs vies et que la mienne, la nouvelle, vient juste de commencer. Et tu devrais surtout te rappeler que nous n'avons jamais été très proches tous les deux, ce n'est pas à toi d'être fatiguée. Bats-toi pour toi-même, pour ta vie. Ne te bats pas contre ça, pas pour moi. »

Il n'y avait de toute manière rien à combattre et à nouveau Fred confirma sa pensée dans un baiser. Hermione résista une dernière fois, le temps de bien observer le visage face à elle, et ses cils humides se rabattirent sur ses joues. Alors seulement le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et le silence fut anéanti par une myriade de petits bruits. Elle percevait le chant des oiseaux par la fenêtre, la respiration forte de Ron à côté d'elle, les tintements de couverts depuis le rez-de-chaussée et l'éclat étouffé d'une conversation dans la chambre d'à côté.

Et au milieu de ça il restait une voix tenue et amusée.

_« On se bat contre et pour la vie, pas contre la mort. »_

Et elle n'avait pas le devoir de se battre contre celle de Fred. C'était à George de le faire. George, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron et Ginny. Harry peut-être, dans une moindre mesure. Personne n'avait dit qu'il serait facile de laisser aller les choses toutefois Hermione venait de comprendre que son rôle se contenait à porter le deuil et accepter. Les autres se battraient contre l'inacceptable, mais elle n'avait pas le devoir de le faire. Elle devait se relever maintenant, et se battre pour elle-même.

Parce que la vie était globalement belle, valait la peine d'être vécue, et que Fred venait de lui faire comprendre que sa vie à lui avait été globalement _et_ incroyablement belle. Il s'était battu pour qu'elle le soit. Il était parti sans aucune remord et si elle voulait absolument faire quelque chose pour lui, elle devait l'imiter, qu'il soit fier de cette fille dont il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche mais qui avait pourtant tout tenté afin de combattre sa mort.

Hermione hasarda son regard embué sur la vitre qui la coupait de la campagne anglaise et un petit rire tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle admirait le dernier cadeau de Fred à son égard, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde. Le soleil resplendissait, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et ne donnait pas l'impression de bientôt devenir sombre comme dans son rêve.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui.

.

**Fin**

.  
>.<p>

On déteste ? On comprend rien à rien ? On trouve ça bien ? On se sent mal pour Fred ?

Quoique ce soit, cette histoire crie : « Commentez-moi ! » xD

Ce recueil en lui-même crie : « Commentez-moi ! » car oui, c'est fini ^^ Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et surtout je m'excuse de tout avoir posté d'un coup. Disons que je ne voulais pas m'attarder, ça ne sert à rien quand il s'agit de drabbles. Je m'excuse aussi parce que je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux avec vos premières reviews, je ne sais absolument plus à qui j'avais déjà répondu et ceux qui attendaient encore ma réponse. Pour cette raison il y a forcément un grand nombre de personnes qui n'auront eu aucun mot de ma part et ça m'énerve prodigieusement.

Bref. Encore merci, peut-être à bientôt ^^ Et surtout n'oubliez pas hein : Fred et Hermione c'est pas forcément le pairing le plus réaliste qui soit, mais c'est certainement l'un des seuls avec autant de possibilités de fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas à écrire un petit quelque chose sur eux. La plus belle chose du monde, c'est l'imagination =P

Mim''


End file.
